Midnight Breeze
by omg kairi
Summary: Botan loved Koenma, but he loved another, she ran....The streets are filled with prowlers. There wasn't anyone to save her...Or was there? BotanJin. Well, looks like it's not a one-shot....
1. Default Chapter

Here it is a cute wittle one shot, tell me if you want more, I stick with my Hiei/Botan but someting new never hurts. ^ ^  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything in the story...cept for the bad guy, who I shall dub, Bob.  
  
(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)((9)(9)(9) (9)  
  
Botan ran down the streets, the lights passing by as blurs, the water streaming down her face. It all seemed so obvious now. Everything she had, everything she wanted, it was a dream. Rather a fantasy.  
  
Why on earth would Koenma want her when he could have someone cute like Hinageshi? Or, the one he choose, the new Ferry Girl...Bubble Gum. Botan could only remember the nickname Koenma gave her. The one he whispered so seductivly as Botan entered that room.  
  
"That room." She began to cry harder.  
  
She had walked in on Koenma and 'Bubble Gum' in an, let's say, awkward position.  
  
((A/N = No not that way!))  
  
Botan stopped for a moment to breathe, why she was in Yusuke's neighborhood running around like mad, not even she knew. But at the moment that didn't matter. She just needed to run, from everything. She wanted to escape the pain filling her heart through the new crack, like cement, it began to wiegh her down. Taking her breath.  
  
Taking Her breath...  
  
"Taking my breath."  
  
She sighed and leaned against the nearby building. Her chest rose and fell as her broken heart tried to catch up to the pace of her breathing, or vice versa.  
  
At the same time the streams of tears still dirtied her face, like a polluted river running across once beautiful lands.  
  
"Hey girly." A rough voice sounded from the nearby alley way.  
  
Botan's eyes widened as her heart officially stopped. She remembered...Kurama had said...  
  
He had warned her...  
  
"At night the streets are filled with prowlers, looking for unsuspecting women to hurt."  
  
"Come here cutey." The voice sounded closer, footsteps following in it's wake.  
  
She couldn't run though, it hurt too much. Is this how her new life would end? Would she be raped? Killed? Brutally?  
  
"Got ya!" The man had grabbed on to her hand and dragged her into the alleyway, pinning her up against the wall as tried to undo her jacket's buttons. "Come on..."  
  
Botan couldn't even manage a scream. All that came out was a whisper...  
  
"Koenma..."  
  
Something snapped inside of her. Why did she love him so much? Because of her obsession she was about to be hurt? And there's no one here for her...No one to save her....No one Who wants to.  
  
The tears came again, but somehow, they felt cleaner then before. She was crying for what she had missed, not for what she had wanted.  
  
She tried to scream, but the man put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Too late." He laughed, he had finally gotten her jacket undone and was now working on her shirt. "Damn buttons." He said angrily.  
  
"I don't think it's buttons ye should be worrin' about." Sounded another voice, with an..Irish accent?  
  
Botan felt the mans hands leave her body, and watched him fall to the floor.  
  
She was scared, relieved, but scared. How close had she come to death?  
  
"You're Urameshi's friend." He said, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Botan didn't answer, instead she managed a soft. "Jin?"  
  
"Yep." he said, Botan could tell he was smiling. And so was she.  
  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
  
"I'm trying to find Urameshi, see if he wants to have a quick fight." He said, in his cute, funny voice.  
  
"Oh...Jin.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Botan raised herself up from the wall, which had been supporting her. She stumbled a bit.  
  
"Ah." Jin gasped softly as he put out his arms to help her.  
  
But Botan didn't move her body, instead she looked up. Into his eyes, which were a grayish blue, Botan hadn't noticed how handsome he was before, when he was fighting Yusuke. Although there was no doubt in her mind that he was a good person, or demon.  
  
"Jin.."  
  
Botan ran into his arms shocking him a bit. She could sense it, the way he felt.  
  
"Jin.."  
  
She began to cry softly onto his shoulder.  
  
"I can't believe, I wasted all of this time." She said, although she knew he wasn't understanding.  
  
He held her.  
  
Embraced her.  
  
He was confused, but there was another feeling streaming through him. An un-recognizable one. It felt good though. His grip tightened, as she began to cry a bit harder.  
  
"Thank you Jin." She said softly through her tears.  
  
His only responce was a light kiss on her forehead. His grip loosened and she felt a soft breeze graze her body, then...  
  
Jin was gone.  
  
(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)((9)(9)(9) (9)  
  
Wasn't that cute? I almost cried while writing it. I may have a new fav. couple.  
  
Crimson- o 0 Sometimes...she scares me. And whatever happened to Kyou and Tohru?  
  
Ah, they're still yummy together.  
  
Oh and if I messed up his eye color, sorry, it looked grayish blue to me...But then again...I need glasses, lol.  
  
Review pweese!!! 


	2. Thoughts

Well since I got a lot of reviews...a good section of them threatening to kill me if I didn't continue...I decided for Jin's sake...  
  
Crimson- My god in heaven...  
  
...That I shall continue this story. ^ ^  
  
**Pulls Jin out of her pocket.** I wuv you.  
  
Crimson- Poor, poor Jin...Wait...In your pocket?!?  
  
For H/B fans wondering...I'll continue working on my site..But now it's two in one, a H/B shrine and a J/B shrine. ^^  
  
And I'll also continue with my stories...Watch out for some slight H/B action in this story...I may add it...  
  
Wovely right?  
  
Crimson- Stop with the W's  
  
I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything in the story...Cept for Bob and Bubble Gum.  
  
(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)( 9)  
  
Botan fell backward once again being supported by the wall. Jin was gone...  
  
"But why?" She asked herself, tears starting to fall from her eyes again, "I was feeling so much better..."  
  
She took a breath and slid down to the ground, where the knocked out man still lay. She really didn't want to wake him up, but she couldn't move very well yet, she was still shaking, and crying non-stop.  
  
Jin said he was going to try and pick another fight with Yusuke, but how had he known to come and save her? Maybe he was just in the right place at the right time.  
  
It was a bit wierd though, how did he even get into human world?  
  
Botan lifted herself up, after a moments rest she seemed to be getting her legs back. She lifted her arm to dry the tears from her face.  
  
"It's a new day, it can only get better." She told herself, although she didn't believe those words.  
  
She stepped off of the wall, but the felt something grabbing her leg, it was that man.  
  
((A/N- BOB!!!!!))  
  
He was holding on to her leg tightly, but he gave her enough room, and control to be able to kick him in the face. He let go, she ran...  
  
She was running again, to the closest place she knew of, Yusuke and Kieko's apartment.  
  
Hopefully they wouldn't mind that she was about to stumble into their home crying her eyes out. And what would she say when they asked why?  
  
There was no way she was going to tell them that she had almost been raped. And just the thought of telling them, that she had just hugged, and she had been kissed by a demon who could have killed Yusuke, scared her.  
  
She wasn't even sure why she had hugged him. Maybe it was because he had saved her, or because she had been scared. And why he left, she wasn't sure of either, maybe that hug was a bit too much.  
  
She sighed as she finally reached the apartment, and knocked on the door. No answer.  
  
"They're sleeping..." She told herself. "I'd hate to wake them up..." She turned to leave but was startled by the sound of the door opening behind her.  
  
"Botan..?" Kieko's tired voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry Keiko." She began, "But, I...I..."  
  
Where to begin, how to say it...It was all so confusing, she felt as if she was choking on her tongue.  
  
"Can I stay here tonight?" She blurted out.  
  
Kieko, now looking very awake, invited her in.  
  
"Is everything ok?" She asked Botan worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I just had..a rough night." She told Kieko, her words shaking as the escaped her mouth.  
  
"Try and get some rest," Kieko said leading Botan to the guest room, holding her hand tightly, "I'm going to get back to sleep. If you need anything, you can wake me up."  
  
"Thank You Kieko."  
  
Kieko smiled and turned back to her bedroom.  
  
Botan was glad she was half asleep and wouldn't question her, and she now had til' tomorrow to think of something to tell them. She took off her jacket and pants, and was wearing underneath a rather long button up shirt that would easily serve as a nightgown.  
  
She rested herself upon the bed and pulled the covers over herself. It was a really nice night outside, she really didn't notice that when she was running and almost raped, and crying...all that stuff. She sighed as she looked out the glass door of the balcony.  
  
Except...The glass door was slightly open.  
  
She pulled off the covers which had been so warm, and walked over to the door and tried to close it. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it, so instead she opened it wider and stepped outside.  
  
"It's so nice out here." She thought, resting her chin on her arms as she used the railing to support her. There was really no point in going back indoors to sleep, it was equally as comfortable out here.  
  
"Botan, you really shouldn't put all of your weight on it like that...." She raised her head. That was Koenma's voice.  
  
"Owww."  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
She could remember...When she first became a Ferry girl...  
  
She was leaning on her oar, trying to impress Koenma, and when he warned her to stop she didn't listen and fell. The memory usually made her smile. But now it was just giving her more of a reason to cry. She really was in love with Koenma wasn't she? Why couldn't she make herself stop...  
  
She lifted herself from the railing and began to walk back inside. But she stopped, a soft breeze blew through her hair as she turned her head slightly.  
  
"J...Jin?" She whispered softly, but to nothing, to no one...  
  
No one was there...  
  
She fluffed up her pillow and once again laid down, but this time she was able to get to sleep.  
  
(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)(9)( 9)  
  
Crimson- DON'T WORRY THE STORY IS NOT OVER!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I think they know... Anyway, I officially decided that I like Jin/Botan the most now...  
  
Crimson- So fickle. Tisk Tisk..Poor Hiei, now he's single. *smirks* Oh Hiei-Chan?? Do you need comforting??  
  
Wow...good idea! Actually I think I should put Botan back with Hiei and take Jin.  
  
Crimson- WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?  
  
Uh, I said that I'll take Jin, Kyou can have Botan, you can have Hiei, and Tohru can be with Yuki-kun!!!  
  
Crimson- Mix and match...Yum.  
  
Kyou- What the hell? Who the hell is Botan?!?  
  
Crimson- Would you rather have Kagura?  
  
Kyou- *imagines Kagura running up to him saying "Kyou my love!!!" and then she beats the hell outta him* AHHH!!!!!  
  
((For those out there who haven't seen Fruits Basket...Watch it or download the manga, It's so good!!! My fav. actually. For those who want to know what it's about, Email me or IM me, I love talking about it. ^^))  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
